The Monster Tree Of Doom
by Wolf of the Frozen Flame
Summary: Jin and Touya are training one day. Jin delivers a Tornado Fist, which sends Touya crashing into...The Monster Tree of Doom! dun dun dun Due to popular demand, chappie 2 is up! R&R please!
1. The Monster Tree of Doom!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. That includes characters like Jin and Touya. If I owned Jin and Touya I probably wouldn't be writing this fanfic. I'd be making a movie about them! They're so cool!!! (not that anyone's cooler then Hiei, but Touya comes close) So, since I do not own Jin and Touya, I decided to write a fanfic just about a day in their lives. Hope you enjoy!!!

......................

Touya fell backward to the ground. "Ahhh," he moaned. "I tol' ya I'd bea' ya in a migh'y gust o' wind!" The Wind Master hovered over the Master of Ice, a worried expression on his face. "Ya are all right, arn't ya?" Touya's face was expressionless. His eyes were closed. "Touya? Hello?" Jin flew closer to inspect his friend.

Suddenly Touya's eyes shot open. Jin pulled back in surprise, but he wasn't fast enough. Touya pounced on him and brought the startled Wind Master to the ground. "Gotcha," Touya laughed as Jin desperately tried to free himself. "Tha's no' funny, ya know!!! No' funny a' all!!!"

They rolled around in the grass, each trying to gain an advantage over the other. Finally Touya released his grasp on Jin's shoulders.

Jin shot high into the air to escape the Ice Master. "Shards of Winter!" A high pitched whistle filled the air. The small icicle shards flew up toward Jin. His back was turned, and he didn't have time to create a gust of wind to knock the shards away. In an instant the ice was upon him. The shards sliced minor scratches through his arms and back. "Aaaahhhhh!!!" he yelled sarcastically.

Jin spun around to face the Ice Master. He raised his right arm and slowly circled it through the air. It got faster and faster, until a mini cyclone formed around his arm. "Tornado Fist!" He lowered himself into a dive and sped toward Touya, his fist ready to deliver a powerful punch.

Jin was too fast. Touya had no time to dodge. The punch hit him hard in the chest. He flew backward, much farther than he would have gone if Jin had delivered a normal punch. Jin chased after the careening Ice Master.

Touya crashed into a huge tree. Or, more precisely, through a huge tree. Unfortunately Jin arrived just as the tree toppled over. It fell right on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

Touya continued to fly through the air. Finally his back hit a boulder and he fell to the ground in a heap.

Touya groaned as he rubbed his bruised chest bone. "Yo! Icy! A little help here!?!" The Ice Master grinned as he got to his feet and spotted his Wind Master friend struggling to remove the massive tree. "Nah, I think I'll just leave you there. After all, you didn't have to hit me so hard. I made my ice shards much weaker than usual so I wouldn't hurt you too badly, and you turn around and try to break all the bones in my body. Does that seem fair to you?" "We both know tha' was the weakest punch I've ever thrown!! 'sides i' was nothin' personal, ya know tha'!!"

Touya turned and began to walk away. "Come on Icy!! Ya can' jus' leave me 'ere!!!" The Ice Master chuckled. "I can and I will." "Oh, well thanks a lot fer nothin'!! Jus' leave yer friend 'ere ta pick a fight with this big ol' stinky tree why don' ya!!"

Touya rolled his eyes and sighed. He turned around and walked back to the red-haired demon. "Fine. But I don't see what good it will do. This tree is huge. I don't know if I can get it off."

"Oh, sure!! Now yer blamin' things on the monster tree!!! Wha's next?!? Duckies tha' go moo and cows tha' fly away ta the moon?!?"

Touya put his index finger to his chin, stared up at the sky, and pretended to be deep in thought. "Well, cows could fly to the moon if you helped them..." "JUS' GET THIS BIG LUG OF A PLANT OFF ME!!!!!" "Okay, okay, hold your horses."

Jin looked around, confused. "Wha' horses?!? I see no horses roun' 'ere!!!" Touya clapped a hand to his forehead. "Jin. It's a ningen expression. It means "be patient". But that might be impossible for you."

The Wind Master groaned. "Will ya stop with the wisecracks and HELP ME ALREDDY!!!!" Touya chuckled at the Wind Master's frustrated expression. "I'll try, Jin. But I can't guarantee a thing."

While Jin grumbled, Touya surveyed the tree, trying to find the weakest point. It was right near Jin's neck. Touya narrowed his eyes in thought. Then he smirked. This would be fun.

The Ice Master raised his right arm in front of him and pressed his fingers together. Slowly a sword of ice formed. Then he began hacking at the part of the tree closest to his friend's neck.

Quite a few times Touya let his sword get closer than necessary to Jin's neck. Each time would result in a yelp of terror, then a yell of disapproval from the Wind Master. "Icy!! Ya' know tha's not funny!! Ya' know tha'!!" "Get tha' sharpie away from me!!" "Watch where tha' thing is pointin'!!" "Cut i' out I'm no' amused!!!" All the while pieces of bark showered down on him.

Finally large wood chips clogged his mouth. He gagged and coughed, but the bark would not come out. "Oh, ea, ow I o i ers i ee ou!!!" (Oh, great, now I go' splin'ers in me mouth!!!) Touya started laughing so hard he almost did slice Jin's neck. Amidst fits of hysterical laughter he managed to say, "What...was that...Jin? 't...hear you!!" "Aaaarrrggghhhhh," Jin growled.

Then sawdust blew in the poor Wind Master's eyes. "Aaaaahhhh i ings i urns!!!!!!!" (Aaaaahhhh it stings it burns!!!!!!!) Now Touya was rolling on the ground, his sword gone, his eyes tearing and his lungs bursting with amusement.

"Ou ah eh ee eesh!!!" (Touya help me please!!!) Touya tried his best to calm down, but it was useless. Every time he would begin to get a grip on himself Jin would let out another pitiful wail, sending Touya and his aching side back into hysterics. "You...brought it...upon...yourself!!!!" he gagged.

Jin flailed helplessly under the massive tree, his arms pinned to his sides, screaming at Touya to rescue him from the "Monster Tree of Doom" as he called it.

Finally Touya managed to get himself, and his friend, to calm down. "Now, hold still, and don't yell anymore," he panted, his side still aching. Jin nodded his contentment. Touya pressed his fingers together again, and a sword of ice formed around his right hand. All fun and games aside, he set to work on helping his friend escape the crushing weight of the tree.

Soon Touya had hacked straight through the tree's weakest point near Jin's neck. Then he started to break through a weak point close to the Wind Master's ankles. He finished in a matter of minutes. Now the tree was skillfully divided into three sections: the top, the middle (which Jin was under) and the bottom. The Ice Master tested the middle section, then pushed with all his might. Jin gave a strangled yelp when the log started to roll over his body, but remained silent after that. Finally the Monster Tree of Doom was defeated.

Touya wiped the cold sweat off his forehead. "There," he said, "you're free." Jin sat up with much difficulty and began to use his newly freed arms to pick each and every piece of wood from inside his mouth. "Thanks, Icy," he said. "I owe ya one." Touya grinned and began to walk away.

"Uh, Icy?" The Ice Master turned back to his friend. "I still can' see, ya know." Touya sighed and knelt in front of Jin. He created a block of ice in the palm of his hand. It melted quickly in the sun. "Open your eyes. It will only hurt for a moment." Jin hesitantly opened his eyes, and Touya poured the ice cold water into them. "Ahhh! Icy! What'd ya do that fer?!?" "Close your eyes," Touya answered. Jin obeyed, and the water ran out of his eyes and down his face. "Now open them again."

Jin opened his eyes. He could see clearly, and his eyes didn't sting anymore. "Ah, now I see what yah be doin'! Yah washed all the dust an' stuff right out o' me eyes! Thanks, Icy! That's two I be owin' yah!"

Touya smiled and helped his friend up. "Now I think home we be goin'," Touya said, faking Jin's accent. Jin laughed at his horrible imitation. "Yeah, home we be goin'!"

On the way back to the dojo, Jin stopped short. "Uh, Icy?" Touya stopped and looked at him. "Yeah?" Jin smiled innocently. "Did, uh, did the thought ever occur to yah tha' I coulda' used me wind ta get tha' Monster Tree offa' me?"

Touya's right eyebrow twitched. He reached out in front of him, his hands shaped like they were ready to strangle somebody. "I swear, Wind Master, when I get my hands on you..."

Jin panicked and shot off the ground just in time to escape Touya's wrath. He flew toward the safety of the dojo, with Touya in hot pursuit.

......................

The end! By the way, ningen means human in Japanese if you didn't know. Please tell me what you think!!!


	2. The Evil Bush of Destruction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

I know, I know, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I got quite a few reviews telling me to make another chapter, so...here it is! I hope you like it!

....................

Touya ran after Jin, furious, or, at least Jin seemed to think so. The Ice Master was only pretending to be angry. Really he was amused. In all the commotion, his crazy friend had forgotten of his power over wind, which he could have easily summoned to blow the giant tree away.

As the Master of Ice ran through the forest, suddenly something tugged on his clothing. He turned and found that his shirt was stuck in the prickles of a large bush. Touya reached over to untangle it, but his sleeve also got caught.

The Ice Master growled in frustration and reached over with his other hand to untangle his sleeve. But then that sleeve got tangled as well.

Touya growled again and decided to rip his way out. So he pulled, but his clothing would not tear, and the bush wouldn't let him go. No matter how hard he yanked, the prickles held fast.

"Oh come ON!" Touya roared, and gave one last mighty pull. The branches on the bush snapped easily that time. Touya was caught off balance and flew backward into another bush.

The Ice Master groaned as he picked himself up. Then he tried to get out of that bush, only to find that the prickles held almost every inch of his clothing. He struggled wildly to escape the bush, but to no avail. Every time he moved, another piece of his clothes got caught and tangled.

So, Touya decided to wait for someone to come by and help him. Surely Jin would notice that he had gone missing. So there he sat amidst the brush. Fifteen minutes went by. A half hour. No one came. An hour. An hour and a half. Two hours. Still no sign of anyone.

By this time, it was beginning to get dark, and Touya was beginning to worry. What if no one ever found him? Was he destined to live out the rest of his days attached to a shrubbery?

Just before Touya went insane with these thoughts ringing in his mind, he heard someone approaching. He sensed that it was his teammate, Risho the Master of Earth. "Help me please!" he called out, furious that he had to stoop to asking Risho for help. They hadn't been on good terms since the Dark Tournament.

Soon Risho found him, lying there in the brush. "What are you doing there?" the Earth Master asked, giving Touya a sour look. The Ice Master grinned sheepishly. "I know this sounds ridiculous, Risho, but I got caught and I can't get untangled. Could you help me?"

"I'll think about it," Risho said lazily, and began to walk away. "Risho! Wait, Risho! You can't just leave me here!"

The Earth Master looked back and smirked at him over his shoulder. "I can and I will," he said, unknowing quoting Touya's conversation with Jin. But unlike Touya, he did not turn around to help. Instead, he briskly walked away, leaving Touya alone again.

"Of all the nerve..." Touya muttered to himself. He made another feeble attempt to free himself, but it was useless.

Night fell, and still no one came for him. "Come on, Jin. Where are you?" he would mumble every hour or so.

After what seemed like decades, the sun rose, bringing with it the voices of birds singing happily. It also brought another voice.

"Icy? Icy, where ya be hidin?" an Irish accented voice called.

Touya perked up, his eyes wide in disbelief. "JIN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Icy? Tha' you?"

"OF COURSE IT'S ME!!" Touya snarled. "NOW COME HELP ME!!!"

Soon Jin's face appeared in front of Touya's. The Wind Master was floating upside-down in the air. "Icy!" he exclaimed, a silly grin on his face. "Wha' are ya doin' in there?"

Touya's right eyebrow twitched violently. "I..got..stuck..now..get..me..out," he ordered through clenched teeth.

"Sure! One free Ice Master, comin' righ' up!" Jin said. He grabbed Touya's shoulders with his bare arms and pulled upward. The Ice Master didn't budge. "Cum on!" the Wind Master growled, pulling upward again. The bush wouldn't let go.

"I guess I'll have ta do i' the hard way," Jin said with displeasure, but set to work pulling each and every individual prickle off his friend's clothing. It took nearly two hours, but finally Touya was free.

"Tha's none I be owin' ya now," Jin said as they walked back to the dojo. Touya nodded. "Agreed. Thanks, Jin."

"Anytime!" his friend replied, but then stopped short. "Uh, Icy?"

"Yeah, Jin?"

"Uh, why didn' ya jus' freeze tha' evil bush?"

Touya's right eyebrow twitched uncontrollably. He reached for the Wind Master's neck again. "When I get my hands on you..." he growled. Jin yelped and skyrocketed into the air.

For the second time in two days, Jin flew for the safety of the dojo, with Touya not far behind.


End file.
